Summary/Abstract The 18th International Conference of the Pacific Basin Consortium for Environment and Health (PBC) titled Assessing and Mitigating Environmental Exposures in Early Life is to be held in Kyoto, Japan, September 15-19 2019, co-hosted by the PBC, Kyoto College of Medical Sciences and the Ministry of Environment, Japan. The meeting will consist of 3 training workshops designed for students and early career researchers, six plenary sessions, nine symposia, a poster presentation session, and a dedicated unopposed session for student oral presentations. The conference themes are in line with the NIEHS Superfund Research Program (SRP) mission and NIEHS Strategic Goals 2018-2023, advancing environmental health sciences, promoting translation of scientific knowledge to action, and enhancing environmental health sciences through stewardship and support. Plenary sessions and symposia addressing the following primary areas are included: the early life origins of disease, the exposome throughout life, using longitudinal birth cohorts to understand environmental exposures throughout life, emerging environmental contaminants and translating evidence into policy and interventions. Training workshops will be in the areas of ?Children's Environmental Health, ?Integrated Environmental Health Impact Assessment? and ?Intellectual Property Rights Management through Patents?. A one-day satellite meeting of investigators involved in regional longitudinal birth cohorts will precede the conference. All PBC Conferences have similar objectives: promotion of human and environmental health through education and practice in toxicology, engineering and sanitation, and a focus on priority environmental health issues in the host country. The conference will be attended by 250-300 participants from universities across the globe with 60% or more coming from the Asia-Pacific region. Organizational objectives include encouragement of participation by students, Early Career Researchers and young professionals from NIEHS SRP, minority and under-represented groups, and Japanese students and professionals. In keeping with the NIEHS mission, the conference will bring together professionals from diverse backgrounds to discuss ways to develop, test, and implement unique, solution-oriented approaches to address complex environmental health problems. Principal conference objectives include (i) technical transfer in the areas of environmental and human health to students, early career researchers and young professionals from rapidly developing nations in Asia-Pacific region, and (ii) encouragement of network development among academics and other professionals in environmental/human health and related areas of engineering. $47,094 is requested from NIEHS to (i) incentivize the participation of students, early career researchers and young professionals through travel grants and registration waivers and (ii) facilitate attendance of Japanese students through accommodation and registration support. The total conference cost is estimated at USD $178,028.